Textrouble
by tsukishiro setsuna
Summary: Kurt had a problem with Blaine lately and found himself a text-friend. But later, this became another problem between them. A Klaine FF. Story totally based on Episode 17 of Season 3 Glee with some changings. . Chek it out!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All of these are from Ryan Murphy's production, I have no right to claim...^^

Warning: This is my first english fanfiction, translation from the indonesian version one...hehe...so, english isn't new for me but also not my mother languange, so I really really need your correction on review...hehehhe

And thanks a super lot for my Beta,**ImOnlyaHuman**, I knew English's not your mother language either, but you help me a lot...^^

so, guys, enjoy this fanfic and happy reading!

* * *

Prologue

_"Excuse me," a beautiful voice came from his back and a light touch dropped against his shoulder, the boy suddenly stopped his steps and turned a round and saw the most beautiful boy with slight dark brown hair stared at him._

_"Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," the beautiful boy asked as he took off his branded sunglasses and an amazing glazs eyes color appears._

_"My name is Blaine," the other boy said, smiled warmly while politely offering his hand to the beautiful boy to shake as he stared at him with his warm hazel eyes._

_"Kurt," the other boy said, smiling beautifully._

A beautiful fairy tail about Kurt meeting his soulmate; a handsome, warm, dapper man named Blaine on the main Dalton staircase. Joined with an impromptu in the middle of a crowd, ending in Blaine being his best friend and his mentor.

It was a perfect start to a beautiful romance, and now when the fate bring them as an item, it make him the most happiest guy alive.

But, it's seems not all the fairytail always go smoothly and ended in life happily ever after...

Kurt knew what went on to him shouldn't have happened. Having a guy that willing to be his love partner was a miracle he had to thanked for. But being gay here, in this hell hole named McKinley High wasn't easy. No any single gay could walk peacefully in this hell school's corridor.

But was it wise if your beloved boyfriend who always be in your heart and you've been waiting and dying to meet at every single chance you have between classes ignored you or even avoided you?

Maybe that's the thing loaded in his brain lately, dared himself to spoke to his boyfriend at the end of the Glee Club rehearsal, Kurt approached Blaine at his locker, try to talk about which Whitney Houston song he's going to sing. Eventually decided that he'll 'kill two birds with one stone', by using one for the assignment and one for his upcoming NYADA audition but then he realized that something was off, while he feel so exited about all this thing Blaine appears distant and said that he won't be able to go with Kurt to get the sheet music.

Instead, he rather be comforted by a stormy stranger boy he met at the music store , Between The Sheet-Chandler, where he found the joy that disappeared from Blaine lately.

* * *

this is all for prologue...chapter one's tomorrow! ^^  
why? coz I need review for my supply! ^o^


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of these are from Ryan Murphy's production, I have no right to claim...^^

Warning: Ok, I'm OK with that response...I'll be looking forward tho'  
I mapped this as one chapter coz I don't really wanna be so frustated managing the docs, so I made this a wrap, not for many chapter I think...so, enjoy this one and I really wishing there's be correction inside...^^

Again thanks a super lot for my Beta,**ImOnlyaHuman**, I knew English's not your mother language either, but you help me a lot...^^

* * *

Chapter 1

This week, the Glee Club did a tribute week to recall The Late Whitney Houston and the assignment for that week was singing numbers of Whitney which reflecting their true feeling at the moment. Whitney was one of popular people who affected the emotional growth of many people included teenager, so they must deliver the passion of Whitney's songs to give impression for those who would graduate soon. The Glee Clubbers supposed to feel real good to do Whitney number, except Sam that seemed a little bit complained. He argued a bit with Mercedes of the reason of Whitney's death was under the influence of drugs. But  
he actually had a trumatic feeling with Whitney after Mercedes came up with her breaking up number few weeks ago.

Buzzzz.

Sat at the corner, Kurt felt his i-phone vibrating in his pocket jeans, lifting his hand he took his cell phone out, frowning a little when he noticed a message popped up in his cell phone's screen, push the button as the text message appears.

Hey Kurt, your dad won the vote, rite?- Chandler

Slightly confused, Kurt types back.

Yeah, you knew and Ohio knew, whaddup?- Kurt

Not a minute latter a new text appears.

Coz I really feel you won my heart. LOL ;) -Chandler

Kurt stared with wide eyes as without his consent he burst into giggles, manage to covering his mouth with his hand gracefully right after stepped to the choir room.

"Kurt?", rose his eyebrows, the teacher asked curiously, "Anything funny?"

Shook his head, "Ah, Ehm, nothing, just…errm checking Brit's video...", Kurt smiled innocently and said his words with his poker face. All of the people gave him annoyed glance. Not a wise reason.

We knew that Brit…

"Fine. It's OK Mr. Shcue. I knew Lord Tubbington's video of chosing cheese cake when I gave him option with cigarette was worth a million dollar if I sold it the The Animal's Funniest Video. But I won't. It's only available at Fondue For Two, Isn't it Kurt?" Brittany asked.

Cleared his throat, Kurt smiled sweetly, "Yeah, haha, really funny Brit..", he made a soft giggle while a second later he found Santana's death glare boring into his scalp made the slender man petrified. That Medusa knew her girlfriend was in a good mood and she didn't want to ruin it so she texted him.

lucky Brit's happy today, I'll know why r u gigling like a mad toddler, porcelain. I'll kill u if I find nothing on ur history! - Santana That's made him browse Fondue For Two right away.

"Well, who's first?", 's voice ended up the unfriendly wheather at time, before it became storm. Brittany went forward to the front.

"OK, I'm going first, coz I feel really wanna dance. FYI, I made a new regulation at the council that will be released today about McKinley's Beauty Dancing Day. So, Finn if you caught dancing like a drunk zombie, you'll get detention this Saturday…"

"Go ahead, Brit..", cut that off before Finn said something that would make the conversation even more inefficient.

"Yaay..", Santana clapped following the rythim when Brit started sang I Wanna Dance With Somebody. Every single person at the room was laughing and amused at Brit's sensational act at the top of piano. But, once again Kurt stared at his i-phone after Chandler texted him.

Do ya know, what's difference between ya and bird?-Chandler

Frowning, Kurt types back.

Hmmm…My voice's better than bird?-Kurt

A-ah. Bird perchs on cables, ya perchs on ma heart..haha. 2-0. -Chandler

The beautiful boy rolled his eyes, "ahahaha-ppft", Kurt shut his mouth, tried to lock his voice up. He glanced at Mike who was  
pulled and joining Brit dancing, Blaine's following. Ok, time to stop texting before Blaine found it out.

Then Kurt pushed Sam to the front and dance with all the guys without even feeling guilty. But then Blaine suspiciously stared at Kurt for a moment before they continued dancing.

Everything started from about 2 days ago when Kurt asking Blaine to accompany him to Between The Sheet for his Whitney number. In fact he told him he would pick one or two of the greatest song to be his choice at the NYADA audition on the next couple weeks. Kurt was really excited with the week also when he thought about days he would spend with Blaine on rehearsal of two.

But everything changed when The Fire Nation Attacked! Kidding: it changed when Blaine said an absolute NO to Kurt and avoided him after that. Kurt totally knew he hid something because he literally unrecognized lately. He just said: Text me when you're done, bye!. Yeah, Bubye!

Despite his uncertainty, that day Kurt promised not to text or even called him. But what happened next is he met the boy, Chandler Kiehl who praised him with his hippo-head brooch really heavily enthusiasticly. That brooch actually only a discount stuff on Wild but Mild—accesory store with animal themed. That Sale was really ding-dong, especially when he saw a bunch of grannies scrambled a snake belt or a bitchy-like tiger leotard. He was accompanying Tina and Brittany looking for two panda pendant amulets when it accidentally fell near his shoes. For a moment he began to fantasize a classy head of animal at the hunter's hut. He thought it would fit with his army blazer; it'd be like wild and tough and classy. Then, he bought it by 50% discount and according to the real fact, his twitter was hardly bashed because many people hated his too beyond normal style. He was quite happy finding someone appreciating his look, though exaggeratingly.

Even when he about to choose singing One Moment In Time for his audition, that boy  
spontaneously jumping around and excitingly lectured him about the Whitney who succeeded to make a legend at 89th Grammy by singing that song way more than perfect and made her the only singer who nailed it with all the  
perfection. Kurt, somehow felt the exessive and exploding responds from Chandler represented his high appreciation of his choice and his effort. That's obviously what he needed reminding his boyfriend became frigid out of nowhere and suddenly blind of his great creation and imaginative ideas he used to worship before. End of that conversation was changing over his phone number.

Ah, Blaine! I have to tell him I'm done, at least that what he thought minutes after he left that store and before he continued: or I shouldn't…he wouldn't even interest to my stories lately and worse he could be getting jealous..well, I won't! That's the first time he fulfilled his own promise of not contacting Blaine and also the first time he was amused texting with other guy beside Blaine and Burt, his father.

"So, that's all Rachel..he was nobody but text-friend", Kurt explained after Rachel's curiosity of his over and over vibrating i-phone just like a vibrating penis for the unhappy old moms.

Took Kurt's i-phone, Rachel scroll over his messages, "Oke, but see: R ya an astronout? Coz ur smile is way more pretty than a shootin star. Eewh, this is exaggerating Kurt! You know, Finn also texted me a thousands of ragging texts, but not like this. Most was about my boobs which were like a Jell-O and he liked it because he was satisfied with his girlfriend's service and-"

Rolled his eyes, Kurt cut Rachel rambling words, "Oke Rachel, I'm not interested with Finn's pervert texts and why in the world you seemed as pervert as your excited reaction! And by the way give back my phone, he texts me again, I know it", he snatched his phone from Rachel's hand, " better you work on your Whitney version's Star Spangled Banner, you don't nail it yet, do you?"

"Kurt, I'm not actually talking about this week assignment and anyway there's a looot  
of Whitney's songs I could cover way much better than the original singer, like…So Emotional-"

"—No,Don't you dare. That's my song!"

"But you dare cheating with that Chandler so I don't care! Blaine's supposed to make you feel good Kurt, he always been really sweet to you and even he did his first time with you, don't you impressed with it?" Rachel stared incredulously.

Kurt sighed, "First of all, I'm not cheating with Chandler, I told you twice today; he is just a text-friend. Second: Blaine seemed didn't really into me lately, he never texted me, avoided me and I think he didn't really care with me. He's my boyfriend but he's just like stranger. He didn't even interest to accompany me on my preparation towards NYADA audition, but this Chandler instead. So what the hell is the problem with me just texting him? Nothing's wrong with it! I didn't do it with my feeling, I just feel good, okay? Blaine is still and always my Boy Friend Forever".

"Have you ask him why he didn't text you?" Rachel's eyes softened at that as she asked again.

"No. Same old answer: busy on his homework and this week assingment".

Shook her head slightly, "That's it!", Rachel suddenly stopped in front of his face that almost made him thrown his fist if she kissed him, with any excuse,"Will you tell him that you meet with this Chandler and become his text-friend?"

"Of course not, it's—"

"AHA!", Rachel utter a shout like Archimedes shouted EUREKA! After he found out the mistery of a very complicated and heavy Physic's law, "So there's literally something wrong with being his text-friend then Kurt…"

Kurt stunned and speechless.

"And sorry to say but So Emotional isn't fit your actual condition which means not fit with this week assignment: reflecting our true feeling, so you have to loose it Kurt. Don't forget to text Blaine, I have to go to the restroom, I think it's leak, Holy Crap…why don't I use the winged one?" she muttered her last words under her breath before got lose.

Kurt stared lazily on Rachel's back, she should have told me what kinda napkins she ought to use.

Buzzz

Kurt, I'm eatin peach and I think I really find ur face after I chopped it. Hehehe. -Chandler

Haha…I'm not Momotaro after all! - Kurt

Kurt stopped for a while, thinking deeply before decided to text Blaine:

Blaine honey, my peach shoe polish was in your hand rite? I think of using it soon. -Kurt

* * *

I'm sorry for any inconvenient...if there's typo tell me soon I'll fix it...  
I hope this first chapter is quite enough...^^  
there'd be some changings on next or after next chapter...so keep stayin..^^  
ps: I really need suggestion on what humor I should put...coz I don't really understand American Jokes...  
thx!


End file.
